Confession
by SingStar234
Summary: After getting separated from the group Kaida is by herself in a desert in the Dark Dimension. While trying to find shelter, she may have found something even greater.(If Jaden had a sister) ONE-SHOT


This could only get worse couldn't they. After being stuck in this Dark World for nearly a month its became too much for me. My duel academy outfit has come to be ruined. My Slifer blazer has dirt and holes in it along with my trousers which have rips and cuts and is almost as dirty as my blazer.

After going after Jaden when he went to find Jesse, who was said to may be in a prison camp, I got lost and now I'm in the middle of nowhere. I don't get why Jaden had to run of to find Jesse. We were told to lay low an till the time was right. But no he had to be that inpatient, stupid, selfi-

 _'Wait! What are you thinking Kaida?! This is your brother your talking about! If it was you at that prison camp he would do the exact same thing, as would you if it was Jaden at the camp. I get it Jaden. I get that you want to rescue Jesse. Believe me I want to save him to. He may be like a brother to you, and you duel partner, but to me he's more. I care about Jesse more than a friend. That day we met, I felt a spark, a spark of love. If only I told Jesse sooner. That moment Jesse said he couldn't leave the duel I knew right away he wasn't coming back. If only I hadn't been knocked out I could have stopped it somehow. Why Jesse? Why did you have to do it? Great, now I'm crying. I'm alone and crying. Great way to start the day Kaida.'_

I then heard a little notice on my left. I look down to see by duel spirit partner, Violet, a baby dragon, appear next to my feet. Her purple eyes look up at me with concern. I give her a little smile and bend down to pick her up. She hops onto me shoulder and places her claws on the side of my face. She's trying to wipe away my tears.

"I'm okay girl." I assure to her. She lets out a little roar and sits on my shoulder. "And thanks for not licking them away." I can not go a week smelling of Dragon Saliva.

After walking around in this desert like place for nearly a hour I was starting to think I wouldn't find a way out of here. A thought then popped into my head. I activated my duel disk and opened my deck. "Earth Dragon appear!" I shouted before placing the card onto my duel disk. A light then appeared in front of me. Soon a tall green dragon with red eyes and claws appeared. "Fly up and see if you can find any shelter please." She nodded and soon take of into the air. I would ask Violet but she can't fly for too long or high enough to see anything we already can.

Literally after flying upwards for about 5 seconds Earth Dragon comes flying back towards the earth. When she lands she lets out a roar. "What? You found shelter?" I say with a bit of excitement. She lets out another. "What you don't know what it is?" She nods. I nod back at her. "I need you take me there please." Earth Dragon lays on the ground allowing me to climb onto her back. After getting seated Earth takes to the skies and starts flying.

She must of flew quite high cause we're still flying after nearly five minutes. "Earth, are you sure your flying in the right direction?" She lets out a roar. "Well are you sure you saws something?" She lets out another roar. "I know you say your eyes don't deceive you but we've been flying for near-" I was cut of by her yelling at me to look ahead. I look up to see she was right. There was something there. It didn't look like shelter, more like... a door? Violet, who was still on my shoulder, told me to look down. Wanting to object, as I hate looking down when I'm up high, which she knows but if she's says that then it must be important. Slightly shaking, I look down a see something on the ground. A person? Wait I recognise that hair. No it can't be. "Jesse?!" I yell in shock. "Earth take me down now!" I yell at her. Normally I wouldn't yell at my dragons, but I think she can let me of this once.

Once my feet hit the ground I quick summoned back Earth Dragon before sprinting over to Jesse, who was lying unconscious on the ground facing down. I quickly start trying to wake him up. "Jesse! Jesse, come on! Wake up!" I grabbed hold of his shoulder and turn him over so he's on his back. He wasn't dressed the same as the last time I saw him. His blue waist-length jacket and a lavender shirt with frilled cuffs at the wrists of his sleeves has been replaced with a dark blue vest with belts strapped onto the front, and what looks like a black tank top underneath. "Jesse, come on wake up." I saw shaking him.

I suddenly get a response of him, coughing. He's right hand shoots up over his throat. My guesses is that is sore. I then act quickly and grab by bottle which is in my back-pack and open it. Its empty. Cursing I grab my deck and summon another monster. "Water Dragon appear!" Soon my other dragon friend appears. Her sky-blue scales are had to miss as they shine above the golden sand. "Water Dragon. I need you to fill my bottle up quickly please." She nods and opens her mouth. I rise my right hand, which had the bottle in and soon, water starts to fill. Once it starts to overflow, I pull the bottle away and crawls over to Jesse, who is still coughing but not as bad. I lean him against my body and place the bottle to his lips. He soon starts to drink gladly from the bottle. I sigh as this happens. As soon as the bottle is nearly empty I feel him pull away. I take the bottle away from him and screw the lid back on. As I go to stand up to get my bag I feel my feet give way. I soon feel the earth come in contact with me. I hear foot steps approach and hands on my shoulder.

"Hey you alright?" I look up to see Jesse is the one holding me.

"Yeah ur... just lost my energy." I look over to see Water Dragon is still here, with Violet standing by her. I smile at them. "Thanks for your help Water." Water nodded and soon vanished. Violet made her way over to us and made a little roar of concern. "I'm okay girl." I go to stand up but my feet give way again. Instead of hitting the ground Jesse was able to catch me.

"Easy. Come on, lets sit down." I then feel Jesse put my left arm over his shoulder and he starts to lead me over to the big door. He seats us in front of the door with out backs to it so we could lean against it. After we both sit down, and Violet lays down on my right I finally figure out everything that has just happened. I just found Jesse.

I look up at Jesse with a shocked look. He simply smiles at me. "Hey." Its at that moment I burst out with tears. Not caring how weak my arms are I use all the strength I have to grab hold of Jesse and pull him into a hug.

"I-I-I've miss-missed you so-" I stuttered unable to finish the sentence.

"Hey it's okay." He said to me as I felt his hand run through my hair. I move my head from his shoulder and into his neck, inhaling his sent. He then started to slowly pull away from me. "Is Jay here?" He asked.

"He's in this world," I started to say. Jesse looked at me waiting for me to continue.

"But?" I sighed.

"I've...um I've been on my own out here for about 2 weeks. I haven't seen or heard from anyone since I left." Jesse looked at me confused.

"What do you mean left?"

"Not long after me, Jaden and everyone else arrived in this world, we were in a little village. This man said that he might have seen you at this prison camp. We were told not to go straight away but Jaden sneaked out. I went after him but couldn't find him. And then before I knew it I was on my own." I explained to him.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know. I was able to find a village a couple of days ago but I head that there's this new king trying to capture every duellist he could find." Jesse gasped.

"But that means-" I cut him of.

"He's going to be after Jaden and everyone else." I looked down. "And I can't do a damn thing about it cause I'm too weak right now." I let out a sigh and closed my eyes.

"What do you mean your too weak?" Jesse asked. I looked at him.

"Whenever I summon a monster I seem to lose a bit of energy, and if that monster uses its power then I become really weak. I've already summoned 2 monsters today so I'm not going anywhere any time soon." I explained to him. I closed my eyes and let myself relax. "So what happened?" I asked Jesse turning to him. He looked at me confused. "What happened when we all go back home?" Jesse looked down.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember was facing that Yubel person and then nothing. I just woke up right here." I looked at him confused.

"Are you sure, cause you've had a costume change." Jesse looked down at what he was wearing.

"Huh, I guess I must had change, but I sure forgot about that moment." We then became quiet for a couple of minutes looking out into the distance of sand that covered the earth. The sun was slowly starting to set and pink colours were appearing in the sky. "You know," Jesse began to say. I looked over to him. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about before I sent the school back home." Jesse then looked over to me. I smiled.

"You know what? I did as well." Jesse smiled.

"Well ladies first." I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"I um, I-" I stated to stutter slightly. _Why am I so nervous? Oh that's right your only about to tell a guy your in love with his and he may not feel the same way_.

"Roaw." Me and Jesse looked down at Violet who was now sitting next to me on my right.

"What was that little guy?" Jesse said looking at Violet. Before she could reply I quickly grabbed her mouth and closed it shut.

"Nothing." I said before looking at Violet giving her the look saying 'Stop it or I will kill you'. I think she got the idea because she simply laid back down. "Anyway. Um, when we first me I came to really like you." Jesse smiled.

"I really like you too." I sighed. Wow he is really like Jaden isn't he.

"No I mean... more than...friends." I said slowly. Jesse made an 'O' shape with his mouth and then look down. "Look Jesse I get if you don't have the same feeling as me. I just needed to tell you." I then started to feel tears for in my eye. Jesse looked up at me. "After you were left behind, I didn't know what to do. When I woke up and saw Jaden was okay, I was over the moon to see my brother was safe and sound, but when I saw you when then I felt like I lost something in me that day. I saw then exact type of feeling in Jaden. I just couldn't help but feel like it was my fault, I mean Jaden was the one who sent Yubel up into space but it was my idea. I feel like I'm-" I suddenly feel Jesse put his finger on my lips. I stop talking and look at him.

"I really like you too," He then takes his hand away from my mouth and leans closer to me, "more than friends." At that moment I don't stop myself from leaning forward and capture is lips onto mine. I feel him kiss me back. I smile in the kiss and I wrap my hands around his neck. He moves his hands to my hips. We soon slowly pull away.

"I regret it being you." I whisper.

"I regret it being me too." I hear him say, only this time his voice sounds different. "I mean, Jaden's sister, the one who chose to send me away, would be a much better puppet." I look up to see Jesse's eyes are no longer the soft, green, emerald eyes that I loved, but have turned into deep, evil orange. His voice is not longer sweet as I new it either but deeper and darker. "I think Jaden would hate that even more." That's wasn't Jesse talking.

"Yubel." I gasped. Jes-Yubel smirked. I go to stand up, but I feel my legs give way again. I look around to see Violet has disappeared, properly got freaked out. I suddenly start to feel weaker.

I hear Yubel laugh, "I knew you would fall for that trick. I saw it in your eyes when he came to the battle." I see Yubel approach me and kneel down. She's now hovering over me. "You love him."

"Where is he? What did you do to Jesse? What did you do?!" I demanded but only felt myself become weaker.

"Oh don't worry, you'll see him again. But first lets seal you soul away." I look up to see Yubel pull out a card from her deck holder. "You both can be reunited there before your brother comes to save you, well Jesse at least." I look up at the card to see its Jesse's Rainbow Dragon, only it looks darker. What has Yubel done to Jesse's soul? Before I knew it, I felt like I was being pulled away from my body. Darkness then become of me.


End file.
